A Crack In My Life's Teacup
by Wanderingnote
Summary: Gakuen Hetalia AU. "Hey, is this tea that's green or green that's tea?" "I don't give a damn! Why are you at this cafe' anyway?" "Because it has you." -Line to be inserted. Narration. Does not mostly revolve around tea. Reviews are loved. :D discontinued


Well, er. I tried to write in Arthur's point of view but, just couldn't, ( I can't think like him. LOL~ ) . So, this would just be a narration. (-__-lll

My favorite plot was always a Gakuen hetalia AU. And now, I finally have an idea for one! Yeah!

Either way! Please enjoy reading this!

I don't own Hetalia!

* * *

While the sounds of the crickets echo throughout the night; While the lights flicker, dimming into nothingness; While the wave of thought ends for the day, entering the fantasy of a dream or the dread of a nightmare; One person in this world is lost.

Alone, freezing, trapped; Trapped, in the darkness of an old closet, at school. Wearing nothing except for clothing forced upon him; Pink, faerie and unicorn printed pajamas; Demeaning a man- Well, soon to be man- of his pride. Drugged and roped. This scenario, befallen by his fellows.

Will you listen to his story? The story of a misfit in a new land? A story to have never been bothered with humanity?

If so, behold the life he had before the revolution that will change his life forever.

* * *

"I'm leaving!"

"Bye, jerk!"

"Farewell, brat!"

He opened the door, putting one foot outside, glancing at his brother at the kitchen table, fiddling with something. "Try not to burn the house while I'm gone."

"Yeah, jerk. I'll _try _not to."

"See you."

"See ya. And try to get me some toys while you're gone."

"Yes, I'll _try_ to get you some toys," Arthur closed the door, and was greeted by the morning air. "Seriously, what has this country done to that brat?" After moving to this country Peter had somehow gotten their habits. In England, he would always abide to the rules. An angel perhaps. Now, he's learnt horrible grammar. Breaking rules. And acting like a spoiled child.

"It made him better!" A glowing blue light appeared in front of him.

"May I ask, Delilah, how is he better?"

"He's more daring and more fun now!" Arthur, began to walk away, from his home. Seeing that people passing by were staring at him weirdly. Bloody Americans. Can't they see that faeries and unicorns exist? If they could see Delilah- Never mind, no one should ever bother with a Jinx. Trouble makers, pests. He gladly bid them farewell when he left his country; But, now one of them has decided that it was fun bothering him, so much as to leave her friends. The nerve.

"Hey where are you going?!" She said cathcing up to Arthur, a few feet away, and began to float by his side.

"To work," in a soft tone he said, not turning to face her, knowing people think he's crazy.

"No fun at all! Why don't you just skip and we'll head on to the field to play with the others?"

"I can't, I have to work for the future of my brother and mine, remember? Now shoo," he said flicking her away, making her land in a trash can. She popped out, a banana peel on her head, spitting some trash out of her mouth. "Fine," she spat. "Be that way. I can have fun without you!" Her tiny voice audible even though he was a few feet away. He continued walking, making a turn to the left to the busy town, pretending not to hear her. As soon, he was sure her decision was final, he let out a sigh.

Was his going to be like this forever? Having an incompetent brat, in his household. A Jinx that would forever annoy him. Insults, about his cooking. He let out a deeper sigh while shutting his eyes_. I just wish that something good will hapen to me. Please oh please Lord. I just wish that something _good_ would happen_. Another sigh. He opened his eyes. Surprised that nothing or no one has hit him. And that the noise of the sity was gone. Knowing the city, this should have happened even before he thought of the first few words. Plus, the thunderous sound of it should last forever, never ending. His mouth was agape, eyes wide in shock.

"What the fuck?!"

* * *

LOL~ I rewrote it! I was surprised when I woke up in the morning and when I read what I typed, I thought, "What the heck?! What was I thinking?!" Yeah, I wrote this around 12 o' clock.

Anyway, it got shorter. :C Oh well.

Do you know the secret of the potato princess? Do you want to know? Click that button, and do what it says. And you will find a surprise.

:D


End file.
